Aihara Daisagami
"Reality is just a mirror, don't believe any possible chance, just believe yourself and do the best for yourself, not for other people" --Aihara Daisagami Appearance Aihara is a tall, muscular man with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. As a teenager, his hair, while still short and ruffled, was messier and his bangs fell across his forehead. Since at that age, there have been light creases under Aihara's eyes, which he still has. He wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Aihara wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring, and a star-shaped necklace. He also has a piercing in his left ear. Personality He has a strange fascination with people. Although he has a very sinister appearance, and his motives can come across as evil, he is actually a very kind person. The Reality Slayer is very fond of the Protagonist to the point where he takes everything he says seriously, even if it is obvious to other people that the Protagonist is joking. He has not changed much, but is much more direct on giving messages and clues without any intention to hide his true nature as a Septentrione. He is always calm in any given situation and almost never seen not smiling, even when he is saddened. The only time he is shown angry is when Bifrons almost disobeys his order. He greatly cares for humans and wishes the best for them. Unlike other Septentriones, Aihara is capable of feeling emotions. This initially made him question and doubt his own existence as a mere mechanism of Polaris. It is through his interaction with her family and his friends that he is finally convinced that he is not just a mere system and his will is of his own, not due to Polaris. Abilities Main Abilities * Dying Will Flames Fiamma Della Deserto (砂瀑, Sabaku. Also Known Desert Flame) Desert Flames are very similar to Mist Flames, as they both possess the ability to create illusions. Desert Flames appear as desert sand; however, they behave in a way similar to Mist Flames while in use, swirling around the user. * Animal Box Kurushimi (苦しみ, Suffering) Little Crow which materialized from Desert Flame Animal Box. * Weapon Box Lilium (ユリ, Yuri) An harp which have black little ornament in harp body. The string of this harp is the solid Desert Flame. This harp abilities is to give an hearing illusion to opponent's. Not only for hearing, this harp can to make visual illusion, if they opponent seeing the vibration of harp string. Equipment and Weapon * Uragiri (背信, Betrayal) An Dagger. This Dagger is Desert Flame Mediator, with his silver blade, this dagger can divide a object to pair with the same size. * Shinzoku (神族, Inhabitant of Heaven) An normally katana. The handle is white and have silver tsuba with cross shape. This katana hava an holy fragmen, Sekkarou who have the holy vibration to eliminate the demon(s). Abilities : Mohō Gatana (模倣刀, Copycat Sword Style) An abilities to applicate the user looking to his/her sword style. Not only for the physical aspect, this move can to copy magic move to. Relationship